


Love Is Like A Japanese Meal...

by Embrystical



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrystical/pseuds/Embrystical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...only inedible and nearly damn impossible to kill.</p><p>(Set between Series VII and BTE, where Kochanski doesn't leave.)</p><p>During a malfunction in Holly's left ear, the crew take Starbug onto the nearest S3 planet, where they find the remains if the all-too-familiar vessel, the holoship "The Enlightenment" with only three of its crew members as survivors.</p><p>Or, rather, two crew members and an android fugitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Like A Japanese Meal...

Kochanski held the empty - yet still not clean - in vitro tube up in front of them all, tipping it sideways and back again. Then, taking the other one out of her pocket, she put it down on the table and smiled. "Third time lucky?"  
They all nodded as she tapped the side of the vial for good luck, then followed one of the scuttles down, out of the Drrive Room and away towards the medibay.


End file.
